


Stay forever

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa one-shot è il seguito della mia ff "In love with the darkness" che, in effetti, si conclude in un modo un po' triste. In questa OS scoprirete se Loki si risveglierà dal suo sonno così simile alla morte e se Thor riuscirà a farsi perdonare da lui per il male che gli ha fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay forever

 

**Stay forever**

_Stay forever is never again_

_Our words have been spoken_

_It will come to an end_

_Stay forever is never again_

_Our words left unspoken_

_This will come to an end._

_(“Stay forever” – Delain)_

Era trascorso più di un mese e Loki non si era ancora svegliato dal sonno così simile a quello eterno nel quale era immerso da quando aveva deciso di lasciarsi morire dissanguato su Jotunheim. In tutti quei giorni Thor era rimasto al capezzale dell’amato senza mai lasciarlo, se non pochi attimi per andare a mangiare qualcosa e, ogni volta, il suo posto era stato preso da Frigga. La notte, Thor si stendeva accanto a Loki, lo stringeva dolcemente a sé e si addormentava, sognando ogni volta di trovare il giovane Jotun desto e in salute al suo risveglio.

Un mattino molto presto, mentre le prime luci rosate dell’alba si stendevano nella stanza da letto, Thor sentì che la mano che teneva tra le sue si muoveva leggermente e pareva ricercare e stringere le sue dita. Subito fu ben sveglio e guardò il viso delicato di Loki, bianco e perfetto come porcellana. Pieno di entusiastica aspettativa, attese trepidante di vedere qualche segno di vita in quel volto tanto amato.

Il suo cuore parve esplodere di gioia quando vide le ciglia di Loki fremere appena e poi schiudersi, rivelando i suoi bellissimi e luminosi occhi di giada.    

“Loki!” esclamò Thor, pieno di gioia e prendendo con la massima delicatezza il volto del giovane tra le mani. Lo baciò sulla fronte con infinito affetto, quasi incredulo di fronte a tanta felicità.

Loki sospirò lievemente, sbattendo le ciglia e guardandosi intorno sorpreso. Era scappato a Jotunheim per andare a morire là dove Odino l’aveva salvato tanti anni prima e ora non si capacitava di come avesse fatto a tornare nel suo letto.

Ricordava, però, una cosa…

Nel suo profondo abisso di paura e di solitudine, Loki aveva trovato un’ancora di salvezza. Istintivamente si era aggrappato a quell’ancora, alla voce di Thor che gli giungeva da distanze remote; durante quei lunghi giorni di oscurità, la mano del Dio del Tuono e le sue parole colme di amore e disperazione gli avevano impedito di scivolare nel buio più totale.

Tuttavia non poteva dimenticare che era stato proprio Thor, con i suoi sospetti, la sua freddezza, la sua sfiducia e il suo modo di fare spesso gelido e crudele a spingerlo al tentativo di suicidio.

“Cosa ci faccio qui?” chiese con voce debole.

Udendolo finalmente parlare, Thor scoppiò in una risata felice e soddisfatta e abbracciò il suo amato, accarezzandolo e baciandolo con tenerezza.

“Sono venuto a prenderti, piccolo mio” gli sussurrò, tra un bacio e l’altro. “Appena ho saputo… sono venuto a prenderti e ti ho riportato qui, ti sono rimasto accanto per tutti questi giorni sperando soltanto che ti risvegliassi. Ho capito che, senza di te, non avrei avuto più nessuna ragione per vivere.”

Loki, però, non reagiva ai baci e alle carezze di Thor. Lo guardava fisso, sondandolo con quegli abissi smeraldini che erano i suoi occhi.

“Non hai capito che è solo colpa tua se volevo morire? Per come mi hai trattato, per il modo in cui mi hai accusato, sempre, qualsiasi cosa facessi…” lo accusò.

“Certo che l’ho capito, tesoro mio, è proprio per questo che mi sono sentito così lacerato e devastato” rispose con passione Thor, senza riuscire a staccarsi da Loki ora che lo aveva di nuovo vivo tra le braccia. “Non solo temevo di averti perduto per sempre, ma potevo biasimare solo me stesso per questo. Come avrei mai potuto sopravvivere sapendo di aver causato la morte del mio unico amore?”

Loki non sembrava condividere affatto l’entusiasmo di Thor. Continuò a fissarlo con sguardo accusatorio senza abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, come se tutto ciò che aveva intorno non contasse nulla e una parte di lui fosse davvero morta su Jotunheim.

“Avresti dovuto lasciarmi morire” dichiarò laconico.

Quelle parole gelarono il sangue del Dio del Tuono.

“Ma cosa dici, Loki? Io ti amo, non avrei mai potuto accettare di perderti!” protestò con veemenza. “So quanto ti ho fatto soffrire a causa della mia freddezza e della mia sfiducia, ma ho capito i miei errori. Loki, tu sei il Signore degli Inganni e nessuno può veramente fidarsi di te… ma io ti amo per quello che sei, amo tutto di te e accetto tutto. Prima ero in collera con te, tuttavia solo rischiando di perderti ho compreso quanto grande fosse il mio amore per il mio Loki. Non importa se mi mentirai ancora, se cercherai di ingannarmi per ottenere poteri o qualsiasi altra cosa, io ti amo con tutto il cuore, sei la sola luce della mia vita e per me conta solo averti vicino!”

Thor pronunciò queste parole con voce tremante e gli occhi pieni di lacrime di commozione, non era possibile dubitare della sua sincerità; Loki, però, non parve toccato da una simile dichiarazione.

“Avresti dovuto lasciarmi morire” ripeté stancamente.

Sconcertato, Thor si staccò da lui.

“Loki, sei stanco, ti sei appena ripreso e certamente sei ancora confuso” disse, tentando di nascondere il dolore che gli provocava la freddezza dell’amato. “Ti lascio solo per un po’, così potrai riflettere e riprenderti mentre io vado ad avvertire Padre e Madre del tuo risveglio.”

Al sentir nominare Frigga, una luce si accese negli occhi di Loki… chissà quanto aveva sofferto lei per il suo gesto! Una lieve punta di pentimento s’insinuò nel cuore del giovane Jotun, che si affrettò a scacciarla: ora lui era tornato, stava bene e Frigga sarebbe stata felice di riaverlo accanto.

Thor uscì dalla camera deluso e addolorato: Loki era stato gelido e ostile con lui e aveva mostrato una scintilla di interesse solo quando aveva nominato la madre. Così grande era stata la sofferenza che lui aveva causato al giovane che tanto amava? Eppure sapeva di non poter incolpare altri che sé.

  

Poco più tardi, Odino e Frigga entrarono nella camera di Loki. Thor li seguiva in silenzio, affranto dalla consapevolezza che il giovane Jotun non avrebbe voluto vederlo.

La Regina si slanciò ad abbracciare Loki con un grido di gioia.

“Loki, Loki mio caro, sei vivo! Quale felicità!” singhiozzò.

Per la prima volta il giovane mostrò il suo turbamento, rispondendo con calore all’abbraccio di Frigga e lasciandosi sfuggire qualche lacrima di commozione.

“Non fare mai più una cosa simile, Loki, promettimelo” disse la Regina, piangendo di gioia e baciando il figliastro sulla fronte e sui capelli.

“Te lo prometto” rispose lui, deciso. Il dolore e l’amore della donna che per lui era una vera madre lo toccavano nel più profondo del cuore e Loki sapeva che non avrebbe più fatto nulla che potesse causarle tanto strazio. Lei era sempre stata vicina quando ne aveva avuto bisogno, si era battuta per lui, lo aveva amato incondizionatamente anche quando sbagliava… no, Frigga non meritava di soffrire così.

“Loki” anche Odino era commosso, sebbene cercasse di nasconderlo, “ho compreso ciò che volevi dimostrare con il tuo gesto: tornando a morire sulle rocce sulle quali io ti avevo trovato intendevi chiudere il cerchio e fare in modo che la tua esistenza e gli errori che avevi commesso sparissero con te. Tuttavia non è questo il modo per rimediare ai tuoi sbagli. Io sono tuttora convinto di aver agito giustamente quando salvai quel neonato da Jotunheim tanti anni fa, non mi sono mai pentito di averlo fatto e desidero che tu abbia il tuo posto nella nostra famiglia così come stabilii nel giorno in cui ti portai a vivere qui. Non devi scappare dalla tua famiglia e dalla tua casa, Loki. Tu appartieni a questo posto.”

Queste parole commossero Loki più di quanto desse a vedere.

“Volevi che dessi una discendenza a Thor per unire nella pace i nostri popoli, lo so” rispose, tenendo gli occhi bassi, “ma io ho fallito anche in questo, non sono stato capace di portare avanti la gravidanza! Forse aveva ragione Laufey ad abbandonarmi, forse sono un Jotun _difettoso_ e non sono in grado di fare proprio tutto quello che è caratteristico della mia razza…”

“Non è stata colpa tua!” affermò Frigga. “Non pensare neanche per un istante una cosa simile. Eri stato in carcere, un’entità misteriosa ti aveva perseguitato, eri debilitato e soltanto per questo non hai potuto portare a termine la gravidanza, ma sei perfettamente in grado di procreare. La prossima volta sarò io stessa a prendermi cura di te e del bambino, con la magia, se necessario. Ti faremo stare a riposo e io ti somministrerò delle pozioni che ti daranno forza.”

“Naturalmente” dichiarò Odino. “Come ti ho detto, sono tuttora fiero della scelta che feci anni fa e so che tu darai una discendenza a Thor e che, grazie a te, sarà assicurata la pace e la serenità in tutti i Nove Regni.”

Loki annuì in silenzio. Questa volta era veramente toccato dalle parole di Odino e Frigga e deciso a non deluderli ancora. Se era una discendenza che volevano, l’avrebbero avuta… sebbene, in quel momento, il pensiero di unirsi nuovamente a Thor era qualcosa di totalmente estraneo alla sua volontà. L’unica cosa che lo faceva stare bene era la sensazione di calore e tenerezza che gli dava sentirsi di nuovo parte della famiglia in cui era cresciuto.

 

Nei giorni che seguirono, Loki si riprese perfettamente e cominciò ad alzarsi dal letto, uscire dalla sua camera e passeggiare per i giardini del palazzo. Era però insolitamente silenzioso e tranquillo, come se qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse spento per sempre. Frigga spesso lo accompagnava nelle sue passeggiate, cercando di comprendere che cosa tormentasse il giovane Jotun; tuttavia, Loki si limitava a sorridere appena.

“Sto bene, Madre, non preoccuparti” rispondeva invariabilmente.

“Sei forse preoccupato per non essere riuscito a portare a termine la gravidanza? Temi che Odino vada in collera con te per questo?”

“Odino si è mostrato molto comprensivo con me e tu hai promesso di aiutarmi con le tue pozioni. Sono grato ad entrambi per la vostra vicinanza.”

“Allora è per Thor? Si è forse comportato con te in modo ostile, come faceva prima del tuo…”

“No, Madre, Thor si è occupato di me per tutto il tempo in cui sono rimasto incosciente e si mostra sempre gentile” erano queste le laconiche e insoddisfacenti risposte di Loki, che però manteneva un atteggiamento distante, quasi apatico.

Frigga, però, sapeva leggere anche quello che il giovane Jotun desiderava restasse celato. Così, quel pomeriggio, si recò a parlare con Thor per risolvere la situazione.

“Madre, nemmeno io so più che cosa fare con Loki!” replicò il Dio del Tuono, sinceramente affranto. “Ho tentato di fargli sentire tutto il mio amore e la brama che ho di averlo vicino, ma lui resta indifferente… comprendo che non possa amarmi dopo tutto ciò che ha sofferto per colpa mia, ma io sarei disposto a stare con lui e amarlo anche se non fossi mai ricambiato! Loki è tutto ciò che conta per me!”

“Allora fai qualcosa per lui” suggerì la Regina. “Sorprendilo, cerca di conquistare il suo cuore mostrandogli fino in fondo quanto lui è importante per te.”

“Ma… come? Lui mi respinge ogni volta e non crede più alle mie parole… del resto, per molto tempo io non ho più voluto credere alle sue…” sospirò Thor con tristezza.

“Cerca nel tuo cuore” lo consigliò Frigga. “Sarà il tuo amore per Loki a indicarti la strada per riunirti a lui.”

Thor rifletté per un attimo, poi un dolce sorriso gli si disegnò sulle labbra e una luce di speranza apparve nei suoi occhi.

“Sì!” mormorò. “So cosa posso fare per Loki!”

 

Dopo che Loki si era risvegliato dall’incoscienza così simile alla morte, Thor non aveva più dormito con lui, facendosi molta violenza per stargli lontano ma comprendendo che il giovane Jotun non lo voleva. Adesso si pentiva delle volte in cui l’aveva preso più per umiliarlo e sottometterlo che per donargli il suo amore… si sentiva lacerare nel dormire in un letto solitario, tuttavia aveva giurato che mai più avrebbe mortificato il suo amato Loki con un atto brutale e indesiderato.

Quella mattina, però, si recò nella stanza del giovane Jotun per risvegliarlo dolcemente ed esporgli la sua idea. Trovandolo addormentato e avvolto nelle lenzuola, gli sfiorò la fronte con un lieve e tenero bacio e gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Buongiorno, piccolo mio” sussurrò.

Gli occhi di Loki si aprirono lentamente e lo fissarono con stupore.

“Alzati e vestiti mentre io faccio preparare i cavalli” gli disse con un sorriso. “Desidero rimanere un po’ da solo con te e ho pensato di trascorrere questa bella giornata facendo una gita nei boschi di Asgard. Porteremo cibi e bevande con noi e potremo passeggiare e parlare liberamente.”

Il giovane Jotun, seppure perplesso, fece ciò che gli era stato detto. Pochi minuti dopo i due si trovarono davanti alle porte del Palazzo Reale con i loro cavalli già pronti.

“Resteremo fuori fino al tramonto” disse Thor alle guardie. “Il Re e la Regina sono già stati avvertiti della mia decisione.”

Thor spronò il suo destriero e partì, seguito da Loki che continuava a non comprendere che cosa volesse fare il fratellastro. Ad ogni modo era stato così tanto tempo rinchiuso, prima nelle segrete del Palazzo, poi confinato nella sua stanza, infine in un torpore mortale per un’infinità di giorni, che adesso era felice di sentire il sole che gli scaldava la pelle, il vento fresco fra i capelli e la sensazione dell’aria che gli riempiva i polmoni e gli dava una sensazione di libertà assoluta.

Dopo una lunga cavalcata per i sentieri e i boschi di Asgard, i due giovani Principi giunsero in una radura, luminosa di sole e circondata da alberi maestosi. Poco più avanti si apriva un lago limpidissimo, dove si rispecchiavano le montagne e le foreste di quel magnifico Regno, creando un dipinto naturale che non aveva eguali.

Thor scese da cavallo e invitò Loki a fare altrettanto.

“I cavalli possono restare qui: hanno erba a volontà e quel ruscello per dissetarsi” disse. “Noi prenderemo il sentiero che conduce al lago. E’ da molto tempo che non torniamo qui; ricordi che venivamo spesso a fare il bagno, da bambini?”

“Erano altri tempi” rispose laconico il giovane Jotun, ma anche per lui era difficile nascondere l’emozione che provava nel ritrovarsi in un luogo dove era stato tanto felice e spensierato, prima che tutto iniziasse a dissolversi in rancori, inganni e ferite reciproche.

Thor e Loki camminarono fianco a fianco lungo il sentiero ombreggiato; tra le foglie degli alberi filtravano i raggi del sole che facevano risplendere quel paesaggio incantato, rendendolo ancor più magico.

“Dovremmo farlo più spesso” disse Thor, in tono leggero. “Prenderci un giorno tutto per noi, intendo, lontani dagli obblighi e dai condizionamenti della vita a Palazzo. So che i nostri doveri sono importanti, ma non dovremmo perdere di vista le cose che rendono piacevole e dolce la vita.”

Loki continuava a camminare in silenzio, una cosa senza dubbio insolita per lui.

“Voglio che le cose cambino, qui ad Asgard” continuò Thor. “Voglio avere del tempo da dedicare a ciò che mi fa sentire bene… e a te, mio caro. Mi sei mancato tantissimo, ho temuto di perderti e ora desidero passare più tempo possibile con te vicino.”

Inaspettatamente, Thor si fermò, prese Loki tra le braccia e lo baciò profondamente, stringendolo a sé mentre un raggio di sole li avvolgeva in una luce dorata. Esplorò con passione la sua bocca, felice di godersi il sapore e il tepore di lui, quel gusto così familiare e amato che aveva temuto di non sentire mai più. Respirò il suo respiro, fece aderire il corpo a quello esile e delicato di Loki fino a fargli sentire la sua prepotente erezione, ma poi si fermò, non volendolo forzare oltre. Era già soddisfatto perché il suo amato non aveva respinto il suo bacio ma, quasi istintivamente, vi si era abbandonato e lo aveva assecondato dolcemente.

“Io ti amo davvero, Loki” gli disse poi. “Vorrei tornare indietro per cancellare tutto ciò che ho fatto e che ti ha addolorato, purtroppo però non posso farlo. Ciò che posso fare è donarti tutto me stesso, senza condizioni, senza nemmeno chiederti se mi ricambi o meno, per regalarti ogni giorno gioia e amore. Voglio solo che tu sia felice, piccolo mio.”

La dichiarazione di Thor e il suo bacio intenso erano stati talmente appassionati e inaspettati da sconvolgere le certezze di Loki e la sua maschera di freddezza e impassibilità si stava incrinando pericolosamente.

“Che cosa devo risponderti?” ribatté il Jotun, cercando di sfoderare il solito tono polemico e caustico.

“Quello che vuoi, oppure niente, se preferisci” rispose Thor con un altro sorriso luminoso e pieno di affetto e calore. Quei sorrisi straziavano sempre il cuore di Loki… “Farò comunque ciò che ho detto, ti starò accanto e dedicherò ogni giorno della mia vita a te, per renderti felice.”

Stizzito, Loki sentì che delle lacrime inopportune gli stavano spuntando tra le ciglia. Si sforzò di scacciarle per non mostrarsi debole, ma non riuscì a dire niente perché la voce gli si era bloccata in gola.

Thor lo baciò di nuovo, ancora profondamente ma con più dolcezza, incollandosi a lui per momenti infiniti. Poi, con un sorriso, si staccò da lui e, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, lo condusse fino al lago.

Giunti presso il lago in cui erano soliti giocare e fare il bagno da bambini, i due Principi si sedettero. Lo sguardo di Loki si fissò sull’acqua che scintillava d’oro e d’argento per evitare di guardare Thor, sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito a volgere gli occhi verso di lui e continuare a mostrarsi distaccato. Thor, però, gli prese le mani tra le sue e così lo costrinse a voltarsi.

“Loki, so che Padre aveva detto che saresti diventato il mio Principe consorte solo dopo avermi dato un figlio…” cominciò a dire, guardandolo con dolcezza e amore incommensurabili. “Tuttavia io non posso più attendere, non dopo aver rischiato di perderti. Non ti chiederò se mi ami né se davvero vorrai darmi una discendenza, ti chiederò solo una cosa: Loki, vuoi sposarmi?”

Il giovane Jotun, che tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno questo, trasalì e arrossì violentemente, sopraffatto da un’indicibile emozione.

“Ma… io…”

Thor non disse altro, limitandosi ad avvolgerlo tutto nel suo sguardo affettuoso e buono e attendendo tranquillamente la sua risposta.

Loki non poteva più sfuggire alle emozioni e alla forza dell’amore che gli gridava dentro, minacciando di soffocarlo. Turbato e sconvolto, si gettò piangendo tra le braccia del fratellastro, sfogando la rabbia, la paura, il dolore, la disperazione e tutto ciò che lo aveva imprigionato fino a quel momento. Si sciolse in lacrime brucianti, sentendo che la forte stretta di Thor lo proteggeva e lo allontanava dall’oscurità e dal rancore, desiderando solo che quel momento durasse eternamente.

“Sì…” mormorò poi, con voce appena udibile. “Sì, voglio sposarti e restare sempre con te, sempre…”

“Allora non piangere, tesoro mio, non c’è nulla per cui piangere” gli sussurrò Thor, baciandolo sulle guance, sugli occhi, sulla fronte e sulle labbra. “Ci sposeremo il prima possibile, penserò io a convincere Padre. Ci sposeremo e non ti lascerò mai più solo, mai più. Ti amo, ti amo più della mia stessa vita, mio piccolo Loki!”

Loki non riuscì a ricambiare quella dichiarazione appassionata, ma il modo in cui si strinse a Thor, allacciandosi e aggrappandosi a lui come all’unica sua ancora di salvezza, fu la più dolce e tenera risposta che potesse dare. A quel gesto di Loki, il desiderio che Thor aveva tentato di soffocare qualche minuto prima per non turbare il giovane si ridestò in tutta la sua intensità; avrebbe voluto possederlo e perdersi dentro di lui lì, nell’erba, a pochi passi dal lago in cui giocavano da bambini… Tuttavia esitava, temendo che troppa irruenza potesse risvegliare in Loki ricordi spiacevoli dei momenti in cui la loro unione fisica non era stata un atto d’amore e di donazione reciproca, bensì una lotta per il predominio.

“Io… ti desidero, Loki, voglio che tu sia mio totalmente” sussurrò il Dio del Tuono con voce resa roca dalla passione, “ma non desidero che tu ti senta soggiogato e umiliato. Se mi accetti, sarò paziente e gentile con te, se invece non vuoi…”

Loki indugiò. Il contatto con Thor aveva ridestato anche in lui brame inconfessabili e, ad ogni modo, nonostante la mortificazione che provava dopo, il giovane Jotun si era lasciato andare al piacere più intenso pure quando il fratellastro lo possedeva senza riguardo e senza mostrargli affetto, facendogli male e respingendo ogni premura e delicatezza. In quel momento, sebbene desiderasse Thor con ogni fibra del suo corpo, il suo orgoglio gli imponeva di rifiutarlo e di umiliarlo com’era accaduto a lui.

Quante volte, però, la sua alterigia lo aveva perduto, privandolo di qualcosa che lo avrebbe finalmente reso appagato e felice?

“Io ti appartengo, Thor, ho accettato di sposarti e di essere tuo…” rispose Loki, arrossendo. Era tanto più facile mostrarsi provocante e licenzioso quando non erano in gioco i sentimenti, mentre in quel momento il giovane Jotun sentiva di non avere il minimo controllo su ciò che stava per accadere.

Thor non si fece ripetere due volte il timido invito di Loki. Si liberò in fretta delle vesti e spogliò il fratellastro delle sue, indugiando ad ammirare e ad accarezzare quel corpo di alabastro, delicato e flessuoso, che aveva temuto di non poter stringere mai più. Immerse le mani nei capelli di Loki e lo baciò sulle guance, sulle palpebre, agli angoli della bocca, finché non catturò le sue labbra sottili, schiudendole e cercando la lingua di lui con la sua. Continuò a baciarlo profondamente per un tempo infinito, sentendo che avrebbe potuto divorare la sua bocca senza mai stancarsi del suo sapore. Quando riuscì a strapparsi da quel bacio, Thor divaricò le cosce di Loki, accarezzandole per non turbarlo troppo; con le dita iniziò a tormentare la delicata fessura tra le sue natiche fino a farlo gemere e ansimare di piacere, eccitandosi al solo vedere le palpebre di Loki che fremevano. Insinuò il membro dentro di lui, seppellendosi con lentezza in quella fessura così calda e stretta, pazientemente, per limitare il dolore della penetrazione; affondò nelle carni più intime di Loki fino a sentirlo fremere, si spinse in lui ancora, ancora e ancora, lasciando che il giovane Jotun assecondasse ogni suo movimento e contorcesse il ventre contro il suo. Insieme gemettero e ansimarono al ritmo delle onde di piacere che li pervadevano, finché non raggiunsero insieme l’apice e Thor, con un rantolo, sparse il seme dentro di lui. 

Rimasero stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, teneramente avvinghiati anche dopo l’amore, con Thor che continuava ad accarezzare con dolcezza Loki sui capelli e a baciarlo sulla fronte.

“Ti amo, Loki” gli sussurrò poi, “ti amerò per sempre e voglio dedicare ogni giorno della mia vita a renderti felice. Non m’importa se non mi ricambierai completamente, io ci sarò sempre e comunque per te, amore mio.”

Quelle parole gonfiarono di lacrime gli occhi di Loki, che, per celarle, nascose il volto contro il petto del fratellastro.

“Anch’io ci sarò sempre” mormorò poi, in un ansito soffocato che si udiva appena.

“Ed io non desidero altro che questo” rispose Thor con un sorriso, stringendo più forte Loki tra le braccia possenti.

Il lago che li aveva visti giocare come bimbi spensierati raccolse così le promesse dei due giovani Principi innamorati. Nulla, ormai, avrebbe più potuto ostacolare e turbare la loro eterna unione.

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
